Love for You SPECIAL (KyuMin)
by renakyu0209
Summary: Kisah KyuMin yang belum dijelaskan di FF Love for You sebelumnya.. Chap 3's up! Happy reading.. :) Mian kalau membuat kalian menunggu lama.. :D
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love for You (Special KyuMin)

Genre : GS, Romance, and litle bit Hurt

Rated : T

Length : ?

Cast :

- Cho KyuHyun

- Lee SungMin

- Lee DongHae

- Lee HyukJae

- Kim JongWoon

- Kim RyeoWook

Disclaimer : Just Don't Bash and Don't copas without my permission.. J

Summary : Desiran ini terasa aneh pada awalnya, tapi semakin lama aku merasakannya, semakin aku yakin bahwa desiran halus ini hanya untukmu dan memang milikmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Chap**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun PoV**

Aku bosan!

Ya~ Ini memang baru hari pertama aku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Dan ini hari pertamaku di SMA.

Hari ini hanya perkenalan biasa. Tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali. Jadi lebih baik aku menyendiri di sini. Taman sekolah ini tak buruk juga.

Memang banyak orang yang menanyakanku. Mereka mungkin berlebihan dengan menyebutku siswa baru paling pintar. Mungkin ini karena aku mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam tes masuk sekolah ini.

"SEN!" sebuah suara nyaring membuatku membuka mata yang hampir saja terpejam sempurna.

Aku mencari sumber suara itu dengan mengedarkan pandanganku ke kanan dan kiri.

"SEN! SEN KAU DI MANA?"

Sepertinya suara itu mencari seseorang. Dan aku melihat orang yang berteriak itu.

Seorang yeoja yang lebih pendek dariku. Tubuhnya tidak kurus, tapi bukan berarti dia gemuk. Dia hanya berisi. Rambut panjangnya diikat kepang dua.

Wajahnya..

Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena memang jarak kami tidak dekat dan dia tidak menghadap ke arahku.

"SEN!" teriaknya lagi.

Yeoja itu sepertinya memang sedang mencari seseorang. Tapi nama itu terdengar aneh. Sen?

Kulihat yeoja itu berbalik.

DEG!

Sekarang aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Wajah yang bulat dengan bibir bersharp M. Matanya bulat dan dapat kupastikan bulu matanya lentik. Dan hidungnya mancung, tetapi terkesan mungil.

Dia menatapku?

Oke.. Aku gugup sekarang.

"Chogiyo…"

Dan aku tiba-tiba menjadi seperti orang bodoh karena tidak menyadari bahwa yeoja itu kini berdiri di hadapanku. Wajahnya semakin jelas.

"N-nde?" sahutku sambil berdiri.

"Maaf, apa kau melihat seekor kucing berwarna kuning?" tanyanya.

Suaranya terdengar lembut.

"Kucing?" tanyaku bingung. Jadi dia mencari kucing?

"Ne.. Apa kau melihatnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ani…" jawabku.

"Ah, geuraeyo? Mianhae sudah mengganggumu," ujarnya lalu bernjak dari hadapanku.

"Jamshimanyo!" aku refleks memanggilnya.

"Ne?" dia berbalik.

Ya ampun!

Ada apa sih denganku? Kenapa aku jadi bodoh begini?

"Ada apa?" ucapnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Um.. I-itu.. Apa mau kubantu?" tawarku akhirnya.

Tidak ada salahnya kan membantu seorang gadis yang mencari kucing?

"Nde?"

"Aku akan membantumu," ulangku.

"Gamsahamnida. Kajja!" katanya dengan senang.

Aku pun mengikutinya dan mulai mencari.

"Namanya Sen," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tahu. Kau menyebutnya berulang kali tadi," sahutku.

"SEN-AH! KAU DI MANA?!" teriaknya sambil mencari ke setiap sudut taman.

"SEN!" aku ikut berteriak dan mencarinya.

.

.

**Ooo**

.

.

"Ini!" aku menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada yeoja yang sedang asik menggendong kucingnya.

"Eoh? Gamsahamnida.." yeoja tersebut mengambilnya. Aku pun duduk di samping yeoja itu.

Hah~

Aku harus bicara apa? Aku bahkan belum tahu siapa nama yeoja ini.

"Namaku Lee Sungmin.." ujarnya tiba-tiba membuatku terkejut.

Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran orang?

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil memandangku.

"A-aku.. Cho Kyuhyun," jawabku gugup.

"Ah~ Gamsahamnida sudah membantuku mencari Sen, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi," ujarnya.

"Ne.. Jangan sungkan.." sahutku tersipu.

Tersipu?

Mungkin aku memang aneh sekarang.

"Kau siswa baru ya?" tanyanya.

"Ne.."

"Berarti kau hoobaeku.."

"Nde?" aku tidak percaya.

Dia sunbaeku? Yeoja dengan tampang seperti ini sunbaeku?

Yang benar saja!

Kuperhatikan lagi dia.

Benar juga. Dia memakai seragam sekolah ini. Anak baru sepertiku kan belum mendapatkan seragam.

Apa aku harus memanggilnya noona?

"Panggil saja aku Lee Sungmin," ujarnya yang lagi-lagi membuatku terkejut.

Apa dia benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membantuku. Annyeong!" Sungmin berdiri dan melangkah pergi dengan menggendong kucingnya.

"Sungmin-ssi!" panggilku.

"Ne?" dia berbalik.

"Apa… Besok kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja! Kita kan satu sekolah!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis lalu kembali melangkah.

Ya Tuhan..

Sesuatu yang aneh bisa kurasakan pada jantungku.

Jantung ini berdetak kencang.

.

.

**Ooo**

.

.

**Author PoV**

Kyuhyun menatap keluar jendela kelasnya. Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang namja tersebut dapat melihat seorang yeoja mungil yang sedang bermain bercanda dengan temannya.

"Ya!" seorang namja lain mengejutkannya dari arah belakang.

Kyuhyun terperanjat.

"Yaish! Kenapa mengejutkanku, ikan?!" sewot Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mengejutkanmu!" tukas namja tampan tersebut sambil tertawa. "Melihatnya lagi?" namja itu ikut melongok keluar jendela.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil terus memperhatikan yeoja yang telah menyita pikirannya selama beberapa bulan ini.

"Temannya hanya yeoja itu. Aku heran dengannya. Dia terkesan dijauhi oleh banyak orang," ujar Donghae. "Ya! Kenapa kau tidak mendekatinya jika dia sedang bersama temannya?"

"Molla. Aku hanya merasa temannya itu aneh," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aneh? Kulihat yeoja itu baik-baik saja. Juga cantik."

"Aku hanya- OMO!" Kyuhyun terperanjat saat melihat Sungmin terkena bola di bagian wajahnya.

Namja itu pun bergegas pergi menuju tempat Sungmin.

"Hah~ Bocah itu.." gumam Donghae.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Sungmin yang tertunduk.

"Sungmin-ah! Gwaenchanayo?" tanya yeoja yang duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas sambil berjongkok di hadapan Sungmin.

"Ya! Yeoja bodoh! Lain kali jangan duduk di sini jika tak ingin terkena bola!" seru namja yang datang mengambil bolanya.

Kyuhyun mencoba bersabar. "Sungmin-ssi, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi saat yeoja itu tak kunjung memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah! Jangan hiraukan dia! Dia memang pandai berakting!"

BUGH!

Habis sudah kesabaran Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Micheosseo?!" teriak namja yang baru saja terkena pukulan Kyuhyun.

"Minta maaf!" ujar Kyuhyun tajam. Matanya berkilat marah menatap para namja yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Mwo? Cih! Kau pikir kau siapa, huh?" tantang namja itu.

"Ku bilang minta maaf padanya!" ulang Kyuhyun lagi lebih tajam.

Tak dihiraukannya lagi sekelilingnya yang telah dipenuhi sekitar.

"Shireo! Kau kira kau siapa bisa menyuruhku seenaknya?"

"Wae? Apa kau seorang pecundang?" ujar Kyuhyun meremehkan.

"Mwo?! Neo jinjja-"

TEP!

Kyuhyun menangkap kepalan tangan namja tersebut yang ingin menyerang wajahnya.

Kyuhyun mencengkram tangan itu kuat-kuat, membuat sang empunya tangan mengerang sakit. "Naneun.. Cho Kyuhyun!" ucapnya geram.

Seketika para namja itu melangkah mundur ketakutan.

SRET!

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan itu kasar.

"Jika kalian tidak ingin meminta maaf, maka jangan pernah membuat onar!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah! Ya!" teriakan itu membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Kyuhyun terbelalak saat melihat Sungmin tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan temannya. Namja itu pun segera mendekatinya.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"Dia tidak kuat jika melihat darah," jawab teman Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin. Darah segar keluar dari hidung yeoja manis itu.

Namja itu pun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin. "Mulai saat ini, yang berani mengganggu kekasihku, akan berhadapan denganku!" gertak Kyuhyun, lalu melangkah menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_to be continue..

* * *

Annyeong haseyo.. ^o^

Rena baru dateng lagi nih..

Sebelumnya, mian belum bisa post kelanjutan Love for You yang special YeWook sama HaeHyuknya..

Sekarang Rena bawain prolognya yang special KyuMin.. Rena harap readers suka..

Memang mungkin gak bisa bayar penantian yang udah terlalu lama.. Tapi Rena harap readers mau nunggu..hehe..

Rena usahain minggu ini udah ada kelanjutannya..

Doain Rena ya biar cepet sembuh.. :D

Terakhir, Rena tunggu review tanpa bash dari kalian..

Saranghae.. ^o^

Annyeong.. #bow


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Love for You (Special KyuMin)

Genre : GS, Romance, and litle bit Hurt

Rated : T

Length : ?

Cast :

- Cho KyuHyun

- Lee SungMin

- Lee DongHae

- Lee HyukJae

- Kim JongWoon

- Kim RyeoWook

Disclaimer : Just Don't Bash and Don't copas without my permission.. J

Summary : Desiran ini terasa aneh pada awalnya, tapi semakin lama aku merasakannya, semakin aku yakin bahwa desiran halus ini hanya untukmu dan memang milikmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Chap**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Previous__**

_Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin. Darah segar keluar dari hidung yeoja manis itu._

_Namja itu pun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin. "Mulai saat ini, yang berani mengganggu kekasihku, akan berhadapan denganku!" gertak Kyuhyun, lalu melangkah menuju ruang kesehatan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author PoV**

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh mungil itu ke atas ranjang ruang kesehatan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya dokter yang berada di ruangan itu.

"D-dia terkena bola saat kami sedang mengobrol di lapangan tadi," jawab yeoja yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Biar ku periksa.." ujar dokter itu dengan tenang seraya mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

"Kau kembalilah ke kelas, biar aku yang menjaganya," kata Kyuhyun pada yeoja yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"N-ne? Gwaenchanayo.. A-aku akan di sini.."

"Seohyun-ssi.. Kembalilah ke kelasmu," ulang Kyuhyun.

"N-ne.." yeoja bernama Seohyun itu tidak dapat membantah lagi dan langsung keluar ruangan.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Sungmin.

"Eotthae?" tanya Kyuhyun saat petugas itu selesai memeriksa.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya saja dia shock melihat darah dan mungkin akan sedikit pusing. Tak usah terlalu khawatir, Cho Kyuhyun!" ujar yeoja bermarga Park itu sambil beranjak ke mejanya.

"Syukurlah.." Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. "Gomawoyo, noona.."

"Jangan memanggilku begitu di sini, Cho! Kau tahu ini lingkungan sekolah.." tegur yeoja cantik itu dengan datar.

"Ish! Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah malah bagus?"

"Bagus apanya? Kau mau dituduh kau masuk ke kampus ini karena KKN?" yeoja itu beranjak ke meja kerjanya yang terletak di balik tirai.

"Mana mungkin begitu? Aku masuk ke sekolah ini karena kerja kerasku sendiri!" tukas Kyuhyun sambil mengikuti dokter cantik itu.

"Arasseo! Tapi.. Bagaimana kau bisa menolongnya?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Aku? Aku kebetulan lewat," jawab Kyuhyun, berbohong tentunya.

"Menolong sampai bersedia menemani untuk ukuran 'kebetulan lewat' kurasa bukan alasan yang bisa kuterima begitu saja.. Ayolah, Kyu.. Kau menyukainya?" goda yeoja itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aish! Jangan campuri urusanku!" sergah Kyuhyun.

Dokter Park terkekeh. "Aku hanya ingin berpesan. Jika kau menyukainya, jaga dia.." ujar dokter itu setelah tawanya mereda.

Kyuhyun langsung menatap dokter Park dengan serius sekarang. "Apa noona tahu sesuatu tentangnya?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui, Kyu? Kupikir kau menyewa orang untuk mencari tahu tentangnya.." ujar dokter muda itu seraya mengambil 2 cangkir dan menuangkan teh ke dalamnya.

"Apapun yang noona tahu tentangnya," jawab Kyuhyun.

Jungsoo meletakkan satu cangkir teh itu ke hadapan Kyuhyun dan kembali duduk di kursinya. "Dia gadis yang istimewa," ujar yeoja itu sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku bisa melihatnya," timpal Kyuhyun.

"Dari luar dia tampak seperti tidak memiliki masalah. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dia memang tidak pernah menganggap semua hal yang ada di depan matanya adalah masalah," ujar Jungsoo.

"Berarti dengan kata lain dia memiliki masalah?"

"Itu menurutku. Hanya memiliki satu teman di sekolah sebesar ini, apa menurutmu itu bukan masalah?"

"Ya.. Itu memang masalah. Tapi pasti ada sesuatu yang menjadi penyebab hingga masalah itu ada, 'kan?"

Jungsoo mengangguk. "Kau yakin mau mendengarnya?"

"Noona~" rajuk Kyuhyun saat mendengar Jungsoo mengulur ceritanya.

Jungsoo tertawa renyah. "Arasseo.."

Kyuhyun pun bersiap mendengarkan.

"Dulu dia pernah diculik. Sewaktu SMP dia pernah melanggar perintah orang tuanya agar tidak pergi ke manapun. Untuk seusianya saat itu, dia sulit menolak ajakan temannya yang mengajaknya pergi bermain. Dan saat itulah dia diculik. Orang tuanya mencarinya ke sana-kemari. Sebetulnya tidak akan menjadi masalah jika penculik itu meminta uang tebusan, karena orang tuanya pasti menyanggupi. Tapi para penculik itu tidak membutuhkan uang. Yang kutahu, mereka adalah rival dari keluarnya," cerita itu terhenti saat Jungsoo kembali meneguk tehnya.

"Lalu?"

"Di saat kalut seperti itu, orang tuanya terus mencari. Dan saat itu, mobil yang ditumpangi kedua orang tuanya tertabrak truk dan mereka meninggal seketika."

"Mwo? Lalu Sungmin?"

"Dia ditemukan oleh para body guard yang di sewa oleh orang tuanya. Saat pemakaman, dia hanya terdiam menatap kedua nisan. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi Sungmin tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Matanya terus menatap kosong pusara kedua orang tuanya. Berbeda dengan adiknya yang terus menangis.."

"Adik?"

"Namdongdaeng. Lee Sungjin. Saat itu dia masih SD.."

"Tapi.. Di mana letak anehnya?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Orang-orang melihat Sungmin tak menangis dan banyak yang bilang kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena dirinya."

"Bodoh sekali pikiran semacam itu!"

"Memang.. Tapi aku dengar cerita dari salah satu orang kepercayaan keluarganya bahwa sepulang dari pemakaman dia menangis terus sambil mengucapkan kata 'maaf' dan memeluk foto orang tuanya. Yeoja itu juga meminta maaf pada adiknya. Dan bersyukur, adiknya sama sekali tidak menyalahkannya.."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Apa dia semenderita itu?"

"Jika hanya begitu, dia tak mungkin hanya memiliki satu teman," sahut Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Maksudmu.. Ada faktor lain lagi?"

Jungsoo tersenyum. "Kau tahu dia tidak suka naik mobil pribadi?"

"Ya.. Aku tahu karena dia selalu naik bus saat pulang sekolah.."

"Saat memasuki bulan ketiga dia bersekolah di sini, ada satu kasus. Ada siswa yang meninggal dunia karena kehabisan darah.."

"Mwo?"

.

.

**Flashback On_**

Sungmin berjalan dengan perlahan menuju rumahnya yang terletak masih cukup jauh dari halte tempatnya turun. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 dan jalanan tampak gelap.

SRAK!

Sungmin mendengar suara langkah kaki selain dirinya dari arah belakangnya.

Sedikit bergidik, yeoja imut itu tak mau menoleh. Dia terus berjalan dengan mempercepat langkanya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat 2 orang namja menghalanginya.

"Mau ke mana, nona manis?" kata salah satu namja yang bertubuh subur seraya mendekatinya.

"Pe-permisi. A-aku mau lewat.." ucap Sungmin tergagap.

"Mau lewat mana?"

Sungmin berbalik, namun ternyata ada 2 namja lagi. Sungmin menunduk dan melangkah mundur.

"Ayolah~ Jangan takut.." salah satu dari mereka memegang pundak Sungmin.

Sungmin menghindar. Matanya telah memanas menahan tangis. "J-jebal.. D-dowajuseyo.."

"Meminta tolong pada siapa, huh?" namja itu semakin mendekat mengelilingi Sungmin yang semakin gemetar.

DUK!

AKH!

Sungmin menginjak kaki salah satu dari namja di hadapannya dan segera lari.

"Ya! Kejar dia!"

Mereka pun mengejar Sungmin.

"Dowajuseyo!" pekik Sungmin sambil terus berlari.

Saat ini Sungmin tak terlalu memperhatikan langkahnya. Gadis itu hanya berharap ada yang membantunya dan setidaknya bisa bersembunyi.

"Jangan lari!"

TEP! BRUK!

Sungmin menyandung batu dan terjatuh.

"Hah~ Sekarang kau mau ke mana, eoh?" keempat namja itu mendekati Sungmin.

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya. "J-jebal.. M-maaf kalau aku mengusik kalian. Biarkan aku pulang, kumohon.." isak Sungmin sambil beringsut mundur.

"Temani kami, baru kau bisa pulang.." ucap namja berambut cepak dengan nada yang terdengar mesum.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat saat namja itu menunduk dan ingin meraih wajahnya.

BUGH!

"Jangan menyentuhnya!" suara seseorang membuat Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan.

Seorang namja berseragam sama sepertinya tengah berdiri. Salah satu dari keempat preman itu terlihat telah tersungkur.

"Cepat lari!" ujar namja itu pada Sungmin.

"Beraninya kau!" namja bertubuh gempal di hadapannya tampak geram.

BUGH!

Namja itu melayangkan pukulan-pukulannya kepada preman-preman itu.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat lari! Cari siapa pun!" tegur namja itu saat melihat Sungmin masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Sungmin pun tersadar dan berdiri. Dengan langkah tertatih yeoja itu mencari bantuan ke sekeliling.

"Aku lawanmu!" namja itu menghalangi langkah salah satu preman yang ingin mengejar Sungmin.

Sungmin terus mencari orang yang bisa membantunya. Dalam pikirannya hanya namja itu. Dia tak mungkin bisa melawan preman-preman itu sendirian.

Sungmin mengeluarkan ponselnya. Yeoja itu mencari nomor adiknya dan menghubunginya.

_"Yeoboseyo?"_

"Sungjin-ah! T-tolong aku!"

_"Noona-ya! Gwaenchanayo?!"_

"Sungjin-ah.. T-tolong kirimkan body guard ke sini.." isak Sungmin.

_"Tenanglah noona. Kau sekarang ada di mana? Aku akan datang!"_

"Aku di-"

TUUT..

"Yeoboseyo?" Sungmin memandang ponselnya yang mati.

Yeoja itu menangis semakin kencang. Tubuhnya melemas hingga dia terduduk di aspal.

"Dowajuseyo!" jerit Sungmin.

"Agashi? Ada apa?" seorang petugas jaga mendekatinya.

Sungmin mendongak dan berdiri. "Ahjussi. T-tolong temanku. Dia dalam bahaya.. Dia sedang dipukuli preman," ujar Sungmin.

"Nde? Di mana dia sekarang?"

Sungmin pun menuntun petugas jaga itu dengan langkah cepat.

Sesampainya di tempat semula Sungmin lemas melihat namja yang menolongnya telah terkapar. Kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Petugas jaga itu segera mendekatinya. "Ya! Bangunlah!"

Sungmin terkulai lemas. Pandangannya seakan berputar dan akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

**Flashback Off_**

.

.

.

"Dan seluruh siswa di sini menganggapnya sebagai penyebab kematian anak itu?" Kyuhyun memandang Jungsoo tak percaya.

Jungsoo mengangguk seadanya.

"Benar-benar gila! Lalu keluarga anak itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mereka tidak memperpanjang masalah. Justru mereka bangga ditengah-tengah kesedihan mereka, putra mereka meninggal karena menolong orang lain. Itulah yang mereka pikirkan. Ya~ Terkadang aku merasa dunia tidak adil untuknya. Menjadi orang yang selalu disalahkan.."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat.

"Kau tahu temannya itu?" tanya Jungsoo kemudian.

Kyuhyun menatap Jungsoo. "Seo Joohyun?"

"Berhati-hatilah dengannya, Kyu.." ujar Jungsoo memperingati. "Aku tak tahu alasan dia dekat dengan Sungmin. Yang kutahu, dia masih menjadi kekasih pemuda itu saat pemuda itu meninggal."

"Pemuda itu?"

"Jung Yonghwa. Pemuda yang menolong Sungmin. Seohyun adalah murid pindahan. Dia masuk ke sekolah ini saat tahun kedua dan entah bagaimana caranya, dia langsung akrab dengan Sungmin."

"Pantas aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan yeoja itu.."

"Yang terpenting, jika kau ingin menjaganya, jagalah dia dengan baik. Selama ini yang menjaganya hanya adiknya. Sungjin begitu menyayangi Sungmin. Namja itu masih kecil, tapi telah tumbuh menjadi namja yang memiliki tingkat kedewasaan yang tinggi. Namja itu akan marah jika melihat Sungmin disakiti. Bahkan dia menyewa banyak mata-mata untuk bisa mengawasi Sungmin, karena Sungmin tidak suka jika harus selalu diantar jemput oleh sang adik. Mungkin nanti Sungjin akan datang menjemputnya, dan mungkin pula nanti kau 'berhadapan' dengannya," ujar Jungsoo serius.

"Jika memang aku harus benar-benar 'berhadapan' dengannya, kenapa tidak?" sahut Kyuhyun yang terdengar tidak main-main.

"Sungjin namja yang cerdas asal kau tahu!"

"Itu bagus! Berarti aku akan memiliki adik ipar yang sebanding denganku.."

"Adik ipar? Percaya diri sekali kau, Cho Kyuhyun?!"

"Itu salah satu identitas diriku, jika kau tidak tahu, noona!"

Jungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan mendengar perkataan namja di hadapannya, lalu kembali menyesap tehnya.

Kyuhyun memilih beranjak ke tempat Sungmin terbaring dan duduk di samping ranjang itu. Namja tampan itu menatap Sungmin dengan lekat.

"Sebegitu kesepiankah dirimu, Lee Sungmin?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Eomma.. Appa.." Sungmin mengigau.

"Eoh? Sungmin-ssi?" panggil Kyuhyun –mencoba menyadarkan.

"Mianhae.." racau Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun menatapnya iba dan meraih telapak tangan Sungmin.

BRAK!

"Noona!" seru seseorang.

"Eoh? Sungjin-ah. Kau datang?" sapa Jungsoo saat melihat seorang namja berseragam sekolah lain masuk ke ruangan.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk dan matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata namja yang bernama Sungjin itu.

Sungjin menghampiri tempat Kyuhyun dan noonanya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan melepas genggaman tangannya. Entahlah.. Namja tampan itu mendadak gugup saat bertatapan dengan Sungjin.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Jungsoo, bahwa Sungjin bukan namja sembarangan.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Sungjin saat tepat berada di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"A~ Cho Kyuhyun imnida," Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungjin duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya ditempati Kyuhyun.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Noona sering bercerita tentangmu," ujar namja itu.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya namja itu senang.

"Gomawo sudah mau menjadi teman noonaku, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi.." ucap Sungjin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin yang masih belum membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersipu mendengarnya.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar noona bercerita tentang seorang namja. Dan orang itu adalah kau," ujar Sungjin tenang seraya membelai kepala Sungmin lembut.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang mendengarnya. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena namja itu senang.

"Apa kau serius dengan noonaku?" tembak Sungjin.

"N-nde?" rasa senang itu dengan cepat berganti menjadi rasa gugup.

Sungjin menatap Kyuhyun dengan lekat. "Kudengar kau tadi berbicara sesuatu saat menolong noonaku, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Sungjin tajam dan tegas. "Menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Hal yang tak bisa kulakukan adalah membaca pikiran orang," Sungjin berdiri dan menghadap Kyuhyun lalu menyunggingkan senyuman miringnya.

"Aku hanya bisa bilang, kalau aku betul-betul serius!" tegas Kyuhyun.

"Ugh!" lenguh Sungmin, membuat kedua namja itu menghentikan obrolan mereka.

"Noona? Kau sudah sadar?" Sungjin menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat.

Tampak Sungmin membuka matanya dan memegang kepalanya yang sepertinya terasa pusing.

"Noona, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Sungjin lagi.

"Eoh? Sungjin-ah? Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Sungmin lirih.

Sungjin dan Kyuhyun menarik nafas lega.

"Aku khawatir padamu, noona. Kau ini!" jawab Sungjin.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu diedarkannya pandangannya dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Ne.."

"Kenapa.. Kau disini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku di sini untuk menjagamu.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

Sungjin hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kita pulang, eoh? Istirahatlah di rumah," kata Sungjin.

"Aku.. Bel pulang kan belum berbunyi, Sungjin-ah.." tolak Sungmin.

"Tapi kau harus istirahat, noona," bujuk Sungjin.

"Tapi.."

"Adikmu benar, Sungmin-ssi. Kau harus beristirahat," potong Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi membuat Sungmin merona tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Turuti kata-kata kekasihmu, noona!" celetuk Sungjin.

"Ya, Lee Sungjin!" protes Sungmin. Wajah yeoja cantik itu semakin merah.

Sungjin terkekeh. "Aigo~ Noonaku semakin cantik saat tersipu.." goda namja itu.

Sungmin mendelik lalu duduk dan memakai sepatunya sambil meracau tak jelas. Membuat Sungjin dan Kyuhyun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" sewot Sungmin dengan nada yang masih lemah. "Aku pulang dulu, Park-saenim. Gamsahamnida untuk hari ini," Sungmin menunduk untuk berpamitan.

Jungsoo tersenyum, "Ne. Hati-hati, jaga pola makanmu agar anemiamu tak kambuh. Sungjin-ssi, jaga noonamu, aratci?" nasihatnya.

"Arasseo~ Kyuhyun-ssi, gomawo.." ujar Sungjin.

Sungmin membungkuk ke arah Kyuhyun lalu melangkah disusul oleh Sungjin.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu mengejar kakak beradik itu.

"Sungjin-ssi!" panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Sungjin menghentikan langkah mereka dan berbalik.

"Wae?"

"Um.. Apa.. Besok aku boleh menjemput noonamu untuk berangkat bersama ke sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun terus terang.

BLUSH!

Sungmin kembali merona.

Sungjin melirik Sungmin yang sedang menunduk lalu tersenyum.

"Geureom~ Datanglah dan jangan membuat noonaku terlambat mengikuti jam pelajaran pertama!" sahut Sungjin pada akhirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. "Gamsahamnida!"

Sungjin merangkul Sungmin dan membawanya melanjutkan langkah mereka.

'Akhirnya.. Ada seseorang yang bisa menjagamu selain aku, noona.. Dia tulus.. Aku tahu itu,' ucap Sungjin dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_to be continue..

* * *

Annyeong haseyo.. #ngumpet dipunggung Kyu oppa

Rena datang bawa chapter 2nya Love for You special Kyumin..

Rena bener-bener minta maaf untuk update yang lama.. :(

Mungkin chapter ini juga agak membosankan untuk kalian.. Maaf banget..

Gomawo untuk kalian yang masih setia nungguin ffnya Rena dan yang udah nyempetin ngeriview.. :)

Oya, untuk yang versi YeWook, Rena bingung nih.. lanjutinnya kapan.. mengingat ini bulan puasa..hehe.. #plak!

Untuk yang versi HaeHyuk ditunggu ya (bagi yang mau tunggu).. hehe..

Terakhir,, Rena tunggu review tanpa bashnya.. :)

Sekali lagi maaf..

Gomawo untuk yang sudah mau mampir baca..

Annyeong,, #bow..

.

.

**Kosakata hari ini:**

**Dowajuseyo: tolong aku!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Love for You (Special KyuMin)

Genre : GS, Romance, and litle bit Hurt

Rated : T

Length : ?

Cast :

- Cho KyuHyun

- Lee SungMin

- Lee DongHae

- Lee HyukJae

- Kim JongWoon

- Kim RyeoWook

Disclaimer : Just Don't Bash and Don't copas without my permission.. J

Summary : Desiran ini terasa aneh pada awalnya, tapi semakin lama aku merasakannya, semakin aku yakin bahwa desiran halus ini hanya untukmu dan memang milikmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Chap**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Previous__**

_Sungjin melirik Sungmin yang sedang menunduk lalu tersenyum._

_"Geureom~ Datanglah dan jangan membuat noonaku terlambat mengikuti jam pelajaran pertama!" sahut Sungjin pada akhirnya._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. "Gamsahamnida!"_

_Sungjin merangkul Sungmin dan membawanya melanjutkan langkah mereka._

_'Akhirnya.. Ada seseorang yang bisa menjagamu selain aku, noona.. Dia tulus.. Aku tahu itu,' ucap Sungjin dalam hati._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author PoV**

Pagi ini Kyuhyun tampak telah siap menjemput Sungmin.

Lihat wajahnya yang tampan tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyuman yang lebar sejak dia terbangun pagi tadi, oh tidak! Lebih tepatnya sejak semalam.

Namja tampan itu bersenandung riang sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, melihat apa ada yang kurang dari penampilannya.

"Baiklah.. Kau sudah tampan, Cho Kyuhyun~" ujarnya percaya diri lalu menyemprotkan parfum ke kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Namja itu pun beranjak keluar kamarnya dan turun untuk bergegas berangkat.

"Kyu? Pagi sekali.. Biasanya eomma harus membangunkanmu setengah mati dulu.." sindir sang eomma yang masih sibuk menyiapkan meja makan saat melihat Kyuhyun telah siap.

"Eomma! Seharusnya kau senang, kan?" sewot Kyuhyun.

Ny. Cho terkekeh mendengar protesan Kyuhyun. "Baiklah.. Tunggu sebentar lagi sarapannya akan siap, eoh?"

"Mianhae, eomma. Aku hari ini tidak ikut sarapan dengan kalian. Aku harus cepat," Kyuhyun menyambar selembar roti tawar dari meja makan dan melahapnya serta meminum susu putih yang telah tersedia.

"Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali?" tanya Ahra yang baru saja datang dan duduk di kursinya.

"Benar juga. Apa ada sesuatu, Kyu?" kini Ny. Cho yang bertanya.

"Aku harus menjemput kekasihku, eomma. Aku pergi dulu!" Kyuhyun mengecup pipi kanan eommanya sekilas lalu melangkah. "Annyeong!"

"Hati-hati, Kyu!" pesan eommanya setengah berteriak.

"Aish, anak itu!" Ahra menggeleng pelan. "Eh? Eomma. Apa aku salah dengar tadi?" tanya Ahra seakan baru saja sadar.

Ny. Cho tersenyum. "Ani.. Adikmu sudah besar sekarang," sahut Ny. Cho sambil meletakkan sepanci sup ke atas meja makan.

Ahra tersenyum simpul. "Gadis seperti apa yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya?"

**.**

**.**

**Ooo**

.

.

TING TONG!

Kyuhyun menekan bel intercom yang ada di samping gerbang besar di hadapannya.

"_Nuguseyo?_" tanya seseorang yang Kyuhyun yakini adalah suara Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ssi? Ini aku," jawab Kyuhyun.

"_Kyuhyun-ssi? Masuklah!_" sahut Sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang menandakan pintu gerbang yang terkunci itu telah terbuka.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan melangkah melewati gerbang besar itu.

"Annyeong haseyo…" sapa seorang maid setelah membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum membalas sapaan maid itu.

"Mari, tuan.." sang maid berjalan menunjukkan tempat Sungmin dan Sungjin yang telah menunggunya di ruang makan.

"Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau sudah datang?" sapa Sungjin ramah, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menunduk malu. "Duduklah! Kita sarapan bersama.."

Kyuhyun pun menghampiri meja makan itu lalu mengambil tempat berseberangan dengan Sungmin.

"Cha! Mari makan!" seru Sungjin.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang masih setia menunduk, tersenyum sekilas lalu mengambil sumpitnya dan menyuapkan lauk ke dalam mulutnya.

"B-bagaimana?" suara lembut itu akhirnya menembus pendengaran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang menatapnya juga dengan malu-malu. "Mashita.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jinjjayo?" tanya Sungmin lagi dengan tersipu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ini masakan noona.." celetuk Sungjin.

"Sungjin-ah~"

Kyuhyun terbelalak. "Jeongmalyo?"

Sungjin mengangguk mantap. "Maid kami hanya memasak untuk makan siang dan hari-hari tertentu saja. Untuk sarapan dan makan malam, noonaku yang lebih sering memasaknya kecuali jika dia sedang sakit atau betul-betul tidak sempat memasak. Oya, noona bilang kau tidak suka sayur, makanya menu sarapan hari ini tidak ada sayuran," kata Sungjin menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar penuturan Sungjin lalu tersenyum sambil menatap Sungmin dengan intens.

"Kalau begitu, lain kali bawakan aku bekal makanan.." pinta Kyuhyun.

"N-nde?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"Benar, noona. Buatkanlah dia bekal.. Bukankah biasanya seorang yeoja akan membawakan bekal makan siang untuk kekasihnya?" celetuk Sungjin sambil memasukkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengar Sungjin yang membelanya.

"Dia kan bukan kekasihku.." tukas Sungmin pelan.

"Aku kekasihmu, nona Lee.. Semua orang di sekolah tahu itu," ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibir mungilnya. "Sejak kapan? Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun!" sewot Sungmin lucu.

Sungjin dan Kyuhyun sontak terkekeh.

"Sudahlah, noona.. Terima saja. Kau bilang kau menyukainya.. Uuppss," goda Sungjin.

"Ya, Lee Sungjin!" bentak Sungmin.

Yang dibentak hanya tertawa renyah.

"Jinjjayo? Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun berbinar dengan nada menggoda.

"Diam dan habiskan makananmu, Tuan Cho!" tukas Sungmin dengan wajah yang merona hebat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dengan senang hati menggandeng tangan Sungmin yang kini telah berstatus sebagai yeojachingunya. Memang ini terdengar aneh karena namja tampan itu belum pernah menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung pada Sungmin. Tapi bukankah kita tahu karakter Kyuhyun yang memang berwatak pemaksa dan juga anti mendengar kata 'tidak'?

Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang berjalan sambil menunduk malu. Kyuhyun tidak membawa mobil, karena namja tersebut tahu Sungmin lebih menyukai menaiki bus atau berjalan kaki saat berangkat ke sekolah dibandingkan duduk di dalam mobil pribadi. Padahal Sungmin bukannya membenci mobil pribadi.

"Apa kau mau menunduk seperti itu terus jika sedang bersamaku?" tegur Kyuhyun halus.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Jantungnya terasa berdetak di atas rata-rata detak jantung yang normal.

"Kau bahkan tidak mau berbicara denganku…"

"A-aniyo~" tukas Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuat Sungmin juga berhenti melangkah. Namja tampan itu memutar tubuh mungil Sungmin agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Tatap aku!" titah Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Wae? Apa kau membenciku?"

"Aniyo! Aku tidak membencimu.."

"Lalu?"

"Aku.. Aku hanya takut. Aku takut kalau ini semua hanya mimpi. Maksudku.. Kau namja yang sempurna, menurutku. Aku hanya seorang yeoja yang biasanya membawa-"

"Keberuntungan!" potong Kyuhyun cepat.

Sungmin mendongak dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Kau keberuntunganku, Lee Sungmin. Asal kau tahu, kau orang pertama yang menjadi yeojachinguku sampai saat ini. Dan aku mau kau menjadi yang terakhir untukku," ujar Kyuhyun serius.

Sungmin merona. "Kita masih SMA, Kyu. Dan jalan kita masih panjang.."

"Aku tahu.."

"Aku lebih tua darimu.."

"Aku bukannya tidak tahu hal itu.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Pokoknya aku ingin menjalaninya. Aku ingin menjalani hidupku denganmu.." kata Kyuhyun sambil merapikan poni Sungmin lalu menggandeng tangan Sungmin erat dan membawa yeoja aegyo itu kembali berjalan.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya memanggilku noona? Kau bahkan seusia dengan Sungjin," ujar Sungmin.

"Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Minnie daripada noona. Lagipula bukankah Sungjin akan menjadi adik iparku?" kata Kyuhyun percaya diri.

"Percaya dirimu terlalu tinggi, tuan muda Cho!" kilah Sungmin.

"Dan dibalik perkataanmu aku tahu kau berkata 'ya', nona Lee," balas Kyuhyun.

"Ish.. Menyebalkan!" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tapi kau menyukainya. Aku tahu itu," goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin semakin merengut dan tidak dapat membalas perkataan Kyuhyun lagi. Yeoja itu menunduk dan diam-diam tersenyum manis seraya mengeratkan tautan tangannya.

Ya.. Pemandangan yang indah di pagi hari.

Dan akhirnya mereka pun sampai di depan gerbang sekolah mereka.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap ke arah Sungmin. "Angkat wajahmu, Min.."

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. Yeoja tersebut tahu mereka akan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. Namja tampan itu menyentuh dagu Sungmin dan membawanya agar menatap wajahnya. "Aku mohon, Min. Mulai sekarang jangan pernah menunduk seperti itu. Setidaknya, tataplah aku.." kata Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin melirik ke sekitar mereka.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka! Mereka juga manusia. Dan kau memiliki aku. Ingat itu, eoh?" tagas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu menemukan kesungguhan di mata obsidian itu. Perlahan senyumannya mengembang.

"Begitu lebih baik. Tapi jangan coba-coba menggoda namja lain dengan senyum itu, aratji?" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang yeoja yang suka tebar pesona? Ck!" sungut Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada namja seperti dia?" gumam Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Aku mendengarnya.."

BLUSH!

'Apa suaraku kencang?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

"Sudahlah.. Kajja! Aku akan mengawalmu sampai ke kelas," Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin lembut dan mengantarkan yeoja itu sampai kelas dengan selamat.

.

.

.

**Ooo**

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap bukunya yang sudah tak berbentuk tergeletak di lantai.

"Sungmin-ah.." lirih Seohyun.

"Gwaenchanayo," sahut Sungmin sambil tersenyum memaksa. Gadis itu memungut buku tulisnya perlahan.

"Apa.. Tidak sebaiknya kau beritahu Kyuhyun?" tanya Seohyun.

"Andwae! Jangan memberitahunya! Ini hanya masalah sepele. Hanya buku tulis," kata Sungmin.

Seohyun menatap Sungmin dalam diam. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Ah, matta! Aku berjanji makan bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Aku pergi dulu, ne?" ujar Sungmin.

Yeoja itu berjalan menuju mejanya dan mengambil tas plastik yang berisi kotak bekal miliknya lalu keluar kelas.

"Lee Sungmin…" gumam Seohyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang baru saja datang ke kelasnya.

"Kau terlambat tujuh menit nona Lee.." ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lalu duduk di samping namja tampan itu. "Hanya tujuh menit!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Katakan. Apa lagi yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun seakan menginterogasi.

"Eopseo," jawab Sungmin yang sudah pasti bohong seraya membuka bekalnya.

"Baiklah… Kau berbohong lagi, Lee Sungmin," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Jangan banyak bicara dan cepat habiskan makananmu sebelum jam istirahat kita berakhir, Tuan muda Cho!" kilah Sungmin.

"Arasseo~" Kyuhyun mulai mengambil sumpitnya. "Sayur lagi?" protes Kyuhyun setelah melihat isi bekalnya.

"Itu hanya lima potong brokoli, Kyu.. Jika kau tidak mau, jangan memakannya. Tapi jika kau tidak memakannya-"

"Arasseo! Kau selalu mengancam dengan kata-kata yang sama! Ck!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengancam untuk kebaikanmu. Lihatlah jerawatmu yang semakin banyak!"

"Ish! Kau sama saja dengan noonaku!"

"Jinjjayo?"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mulai menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

"Anak pintar.." puji Sungmin sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam menatap Sungmin yang tersenyum padanya lalu membalas senyumannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ooo**

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang asik mendengarkan musiknya di taman sekolah saat Kyuhyun datang. Yeoja itu tidak menyadari kehadiran kekasihnya karena ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Kyuhyun sendiri asik menatap wajah manis Sungmin. Namun setelah 15 menit tenggelam dalam kegiatannya memperhatikan yeoja tersebut, perlahan namja itu mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping Sungmin lalu meletakkan kepalanya diatas kaki Sungmin.

"Omo!" Sungmin terperanjat kaget. Yeoja itu refleks membuka kedua matanya dan melepas aerphonenya. "Aish! Kau mengejutkanku!" gerutu yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Kau baru selesai?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut.

"Aku sudah berdiri di dekatmu sejak tadi, tapi kau mengacuhkanku!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau yang tidak mengeluarkan suara. Aku kan sedang mendengar musik.." tukas Sungmin. "Kita pulang sekarang?"

"Nanti saja!" Kyuhyun memegang tangan kiri Sungmin dan membawanya ke atas dadanya. "Biarkan seperti ini sebentar," kata namja tampan itu sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sungmin mengerjap lucu lalu tersenyum. "Jantungmu berdebar kencang sekali…"

"Memang selalu seperti ini jika sedang bersamamu, Min," timpal Kyuhyun.

"Jinjjayo? Aku juga.." sahut Sungmin polos.

"Jinjja?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya. "Boleh aku merasakannya?"

TUK!

Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan konyol Kyuhyun dengan menyentil dahi Kyuhyun.

"Aw! Sakit, Min!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Rasakan! Dasar pervert!" sewot Sungmin seraya mengusap dahi Kyuhyun yang baru saja disentilnya.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, mencoba membuat aegyo yang sudah pasti gagal.

"Haha!" Sungmin terbahak melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Utjima~" protes Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu, Kyu!" celetuk Sungmin sambil terus tertawa.

"Ck!" Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin dan secara tiba-tiba mempertemukan bibirnya dan bibir mungil Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam mendadak. Jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Matanya membulat lucu. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang telah memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi manis yang dirasakannya dari bibir ber-sharp M itu.

"Itu hukumannya jika menertawakanku.." bisik Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum miring.

Kedua mata Sungmin mengerjap lucu.

"Kaja! Kita pulang!" seru Kyuhyun riang. Namja itu bangun lalu menarik tangan Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_to be continue..

* * *

Annyeong.. #bow

Rena nongol lagi..hehe..

Oke.. Maaf lagi FF yang ini juga pendek banget.. :(

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih setia nunggu sama review FF ini ya.. :)

Mian, Rena gak bisa bales review kalian..hehe..

Terakhir, Rena tetap tunggu review tanpa bash dari kalian.. :D

Gomawo geurigo Annyeong.. #bow


End file.
